


Ardyn Ghilain x Aymeric de Borel Drabbles

by dontknowcats



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Miquo'te warrior of light, Named Warrior of light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: Yes, my wol gets around lolaymeric talks to wol (ardyn) before the battle of ghimlyt dark
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my wol gets around lol
> 
> aymeric talks to wol (ardyn) before the battle of ghimlyt dark

“Ah, Ardyn! I was hoping you could join in leading my men on the field since they don’t know anyone else,” Hien said with a laugh.

Ardyn smiled and shook her head. “I’m afraid I’ve already got my assignment, but I believe Alisaie would take you up on the offer. Your men know her, too, and she’s only gotten better since leaving Doma.”

As the Doman lord pondered over her suggestion, she saw movement behind him that piqued her curiosity. Aymeric, who had been in deep conversation with one of his soldiers, was suddenly responding curtly and glancing in their direction every so often.

“So, Alisaie? Are you comfortable with our Warrior offering your services?” Hien asked, snapping Ardyn’s attention back to their conversation.

“Has she been wrong yet?” Alisaie responded, gently nudging the miquo’te with her elbow.

Ardyn chuckled nervously before turning her attention back to Aymeric.

Who was suddenly right behind Hien.

The elezen almost towered over the Doman as he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, but I need to speak with the Warrior of Light,” he said, eyes focused on her.

“Oh, of course. Excuse us,” Ardyn said before leading him away to somewhere private.

Eventually, they found a corner of the barracks no one was in. She turned to face the Ishgardian commander and was surprised when he kissed her.

It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other outside of a professional setting, and the memory of his hands on her was enough to make her whine. One hand cupped her chin and the other gripped her petite shoulder, holding her in place as his teeth nipped at her lower lip.

Finally, he pulled away, cheeks red and eyes locked on hers.

“Aymeric,” she breathed. “I missed you, too.”

“Why is he so friendly with you?” He asked, suddenly looking away.

“What?”

“Lord Hien. Why does he talk to you the way he does?”

Ardyn’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “We’re friends. I helped him in Doma, just in case you were forgetting.”

“There’s more to it than that. I saw how he looked at you in Ala Mhigo,” he replied.

“Forgive me, but I believed we weren’t exclusive,” she said defensively. “I will admit that we found comfort in one another’s arms, but nothing more. Are you… Is the commander of the Ishgardian Army jealous?”

She smirked, knowing he would never admit to it, especially when he was the one who had asked for a lack of a commitment. As she expected, his head dropped in embarrassment. He lifted a hand to his mouth as he thought over his words carefully.

“Yes.”

Her mouth opened in shock as he looked at her evenly.

“Yes, I am a jealous man. I was jealous even when you first came to Ishgard. I didn’t want to hold you down after the events at The Vault, and instead wanted to be your source of comfort. But now that that is all over-” he paused to gently push her against the wall behind her. “-I want you. Only you. And I want you to want only me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ardyn wakes up in an Ishgardian sickroom after passing out during her fight against zenos

_“Ardyn!”_

The last thing she remembered was Hien calling her name and the sight of Zenos towering over her. Just the memory was enough to make her shoot up straight in bed.

Wait… in bed?

Her heart continued to race as she frantically looked around the room, searching for any signs of danger. She expected to be in a Garlean prison, but instead she found herself in the Ishgardian infirmary.

“Ardyn!”

Her ears perked up and her pulse began to slow as she realized that next to her sat the leader of the Ishgardian army. Aymeric’s familiar face was a comforting sight that pushed Zenos’ face out of her mind.

She smiled in his direction and he took the opportunity to bring one of his hands to her cheek.

“Worried about me, Lord Commander?” She asked teasingly as she squeezed the hand that held her own.

“When I heard that you had collapsed in front of Zenos, I didn’t know what to think,” he sighed, hanging his head. “Even when Estenien brought you back, we didn’t know what would happen.”

“Estenien?”

The name of his friend brought a slight smile to his lips as he looked back up at her. “Strange, isn’t it? He disappears only to find you right when he was needed. And now he’s gone again.”

She hummed softly in agreement as she studied the bags beneath his eyes. How long had she been out? The redness and puffiness of his eyes also betrayed his cool demeanor.

“Are you alright?” She asked finally.

The question made him pause, confusion lining his face until he finally leaned back in the chair next to her bed.

“I was scared,” he answered quietly. “I had finally been able to convey my feelings and just… hours later you were gone.” Tears threatened to spill as he talked, though his voice stayed even. “I know that you’re the Warrior of Light, but you’re also the woman I love. I’m still scared, and I think I always will be.”

Ardyn looked down at her lap as he spoke before finally crawling onto her knees and turning towards him. She placed a hand against his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, her thumb rubbing gently against his skin. “If I could retire my title and stay in Ishgard with you, I would. I don’t want to be the hero everyone needs, especially if it makes you feel that way. But I have to.”

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. “At least I’m back in Eorzea now. We can see each other more.”

He smiled weakly before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“I suppose.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post-5.3 and contains spoilers!

“It’s still quite a view…” She whispered to herself. Her shoulder was numb from leaning against the granite stone set at the top of the hill near Camp Dragonhead.

Even when the grave wasn’t on her path to Ishgard she made sure to make the stop. When she had arrived she had found that her flowers from her last visit were still there, propped up against Haurchefant’s headstone.

As the sun began to dip beneath the spires of Ishgard she turned to face the shield and stone one last time. Her lips pressed gently against the cool metal of the shield before she stood up to finish her journey.

The walk to Ishgard was never hard, but today she found herself with no more time to spare. She held her hand out to the aetheryte that was nestled in the middle of camp. Her coin was already placed and her mind focused on Ishgard and who awaited her.

The last time she had seen him still haunted the edges of her mind. Every thought of seeing him, every time someone mentioned his name, she pictured him as she had last seen him: bloody, collapsed at her feet, his blood on her hands.

Of course it had all been a ruse by Elidibus-- but it was something she could never forgive. It had been fuel for their final battle, and his eventual demise.

She shut her eyes, wincing at the images that played behind her shut eyelids. And when she opened them, she was standing near the Gates of Judgement. She reached her hand out once more, opting for the quick way to the Congregation.

Once again only seconds passed and she had arrived. Her shoulders were bared to the cool wind that whipped around her, as was her chest and face. The guard standing at the door was surprised to see her dressed in such a manner, but said nothing. It was the Warrior of Light, she could do what she wanted. Right?

Inside the lift operator appeared to be waiting for her. As soon as he saw her he pushed the door open.

“Lord Aymeric said to tell you he’s been awaiting your return.”

 _How did he know-- Feo Ul._ Her lips barely twitched with a small smile at the thought of her pixie friend and King of the Fae. She stepped into the lift and shut her eyes once more. Once they were open, she would be right in front of his office door.

The lift began to rise as she thought of how close she was to finally seeing him again. Tears began to fall as she thought of her long months in Norvrandt, how many people she had seen die to a monster she almost became.

She opened her eyes.

The lift announced its arrival with a clunk and she pushed the door open, too impatient for the operator outside to do it.

“There’s a meeting righ--”

She ignored his warnings and walked up to the large door that separated her from her beloved. She pushed it open slowly, her subconscious briefly taking over and flashing unwelcomed images of him in Amaurot once more.

Behind the door was a throng of soldiers crowded around the desk near the back of the room. She couldn’t see him, but his voice was strong amongst the hushed whispers of the men he spoke to. For a second she considered waiting for the meeting to end, but suddenly her arms were pushing apart the sea of Ishgardians before her.

She winced and pushed against the rough chainmail walls that had been created as the soldiers turned their heads out of curiosity. As she grew closer, she realized Aymeric had fallen silent as the whispers of his men grew louder.

 _No, no, keep talking._ It helped her focus on him and the fact that he was alive. She needed it as she finally pushed past the final layer of soldiers and against his desk.

There he was.

Blood in his veins, breath in his lungs. There he was.

Her tears fell faster as his name pushed past her lips far louder than she had expected.

“Aymeric!”

Disregarding the decorum the two had set for their private relationship, she vaulted herself over the desk and into his arms. Her lips frantically met his and she held him close.

Never would she see those visions again.


End file.
